


Make a Deal with your Local Devil This Halloween

by bananichu



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Halloween, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananichu/pseuds/bananichu
Summary: Merlin inadvertently plays Devil to Arthur's Angel.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 163





	Make a Deal with your Local Devil This Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> ummm yeah halloween merthur machine broke

“Why did I let you drag me here?” Merlin grumbled, trying to shoot his far too satisfied looking best friend a glare while simultaneously adjusting the ridiculous red tail swinging from his back. 

“Because you, hm,” Gwen paused dramatically, cocking her head to the side in mock thought before continuing, “love me and know I’m always right?” 

Merlin merely shot her another look before glancing away with a sigh, taking a second to take in the sight. It immediately made him want to sprint back out the door, best friend loyalties be damned. The devil horns sitting on his head itched, and Merlin could only shake his hair out in irritation as a hell bent Gwen dragged him deeper into the party. 

Sigma Chi, or the largest, richest, and best looking fraternity on campus, was throwing their annual Halloween party, and Gwen had somehow convinced him to come. Merlin had only relented because he knew Gwen was head over heels for Lancelot, one of the seniors in the frat. 

The party was already in full swing, even if it was only half past ten and there were still some kids walking around trick or treating (why parents brought their kids anywhere  _ near _ fraternity row, Merlin would never know). Merlin wrinkled his nose at the lingering smell of vodka everywhere, eyeing the shimmery orange shade of the jungle juice as Gwen shoved a cup into his hand. 

Merlin pinched the edge of his shorts and attempted to pull them down again, only to yelp when a hand came out of nowhere and smacked his away. He narrowed his eyes at the new member of their two member group, fighting back a grin when they returned his look with a coy smile. 

“Merlin,” Morgana purred, leaning in and pressing her lips to his cheek before he could so much as breathe. Merlin rolled his eyes but returned the kiss after an expectant look, rolling back on the balls of his feet when he felt the both of them giving him a  _ look.  _

“I  _ told _ him to stop messing with his costume,” Gwen yelled over the pulsating bass of the party that permeated the air, even as they moved over to a small corner in the (unfairly) large kitchen. 

“Yes, and  _ he _ should learn to listen,” Morgana agreed, looking down her nose at Merlin yet somehow looking perfectly justified for doing so. 

“The shorts are  _ too _ short!” Merlin spluttered, fingers twitching with the need to pull them down again. 

“That is the point, darling,” Morgana pointed out, lips curled into a satisfied smirk. 

Merlin sighed, running his hand down all the skin he had on display. Morgana and Gwen had nearly manhandled him into this costume: a stereotypical devil costume, except they had decided to make it as exposing as possible. He was wearing a red short sleeve that stopped an inch above his belly button, and it didn’t help that it was paired with the shortest and tightest pair of red shorts that left little room for imagination. The devil ears, tail, and tiny, plastic pitchfork had been bought last minute, but were currently his favorite part of the costume. 

“You look good! You should own i —” 

“Merlin! Gwen!” A loud, cheerful voice cut into what was sure to be another self love tirade from Gwen, and Merlin turned to it with a thankful grin. 

“Lance,” Merlin accepted the enthusiastic hug from another one of his best friends, thanking the gods for his fortunate timing. He winced at the look Gwen shot him around Lance’s shoulders as he went to hug her. 

A warmth spread in his chest as he bumped shoulders against Morgana, and it wasn’t just from the cup of alcohol he’d finished. Midterms had kept him holed up in the library, so it’d been a while since’d seen so many of his friends in one place. The good feeling in his chest began to shrivel up when Lance finally took a good look at him, and his eyebrows rose in a way that never preceded good news. 

“What is it?” Merlin asked, eyebrow arched when the silence dragged on too long after Lance’s  _ look _ . 

“Merlin, your, ah, costume…” Lance trailed off, eyes flitting around the party like he was trying to find a way to escape. It was in that moment that Merlin looked away from his friends, and of course they would land on the one person he’d been desperately trying to stop thinking about for the past three years of uni. 

Arthur  _ fucking  _ Pendragon. Tall, blonde, and ridiculously fit. Also president of Sigma Chi. And captain of the soccer team. And Merlin’s only real competition for valedictorian. And terrible at jokes but still funny, incredibly loyal to the point that it got annoying, extremely talented at simultaneously annoying Merlin while endearing himself to him, and not just one of his best friends, but  _ the  _ best friend. 

Yeah, Merlin was a little bit in love with him. 

He was also wearing an angel costume. An angel costume that really consisted of fluffy white wings strapped to his back, a glow in the dark necklace atop his golden sprawl of hair, and white jeans that barely clung to his hips, exposing a built, golden torso that had fucking glitter sprawled across it.

And Merlin was a devil.  _ A bloody angel and devil _ . A costume that had been picked for him by Gwen and Morgana. 

“I hate you two,” Merlin hissed, tearing his eyes away from the group of his teammates that Arthur had wandered over to before the other noticed him. He shot the two of them poisonous looks, ignoring the matching looks of satisfaction on their face as he planned his revenge. 

“Did they not—” 

“No, Lance, they didn’t tell me they were setting me up to idiotically look like Arthur and I had chosen a couples’ costume even though we aren’t dating!” Merlin snapped, ignoring the wounded look Lance gave him for his tone. 

Merlin swallowed tightly, shifting his weight from leg to leg as he tried to dispel images of Arthur from his head, of a pair of rough hands squeezing his hips till they left bruises, of playful blue eyes watching him as he fell apart. 

It wasn’t enough that Merlin had stupidly let himself fall in love with Arthur. No, he also had to be attracted to the point that all of Merlin’s dreams were only filled with muscular, blonde, blue eyed blokes these days. He purposely shifted himself till Lance was hiding him, slouching so he could hide himself in the shadows. 

“I would like to go home now,” Merlin announced, arching his eyebrows as ‘ _ Gaius _ ’ly as he could. Morgana gave him an unimpressed look, narrowed eyes glancing behind her before turning back with a smile that screamed she was scheming something. 

“But you’ve only been here for five minu—” Lance began, looking wounded enough that Merlin’s heart twinged. 

“Of course,” Morgana interrupted in a simpering tone, a sickeningly sweet smile on her face. “But only after we say hello to the host—after all, it’s only polite.” 

Merlin began to nod, but his eyes widened as his brain caught up to her words. His hands flew up to—what, stop her?—but before he could do anything, Morgana had turned the other way with a triumphant grin. 

“Oh, Arthur, dear brother of mine! Do come over here,” Morgana’s voice was loud enough that it carried across the room, and Merlin could only slink deeper into the corner as he caught a glimpse of blonde bobbing its way across the place to their corner. 

“ _ Morgana _ ,” A voice replied, a voice that had been the star of way too many cringy day dreams floated over the din of the music, and Merlin could only glare at the elbow Gwen shoved into his side with a giddy smile. 

Arthur broke his way into their loosely formed circle, and all of Merlin’s will to leave withered away as he got to take him in up close. Fine, thin golden hair lay across his chest, and Merlin’s eyes were drawn to the tight ripples of Arthur’s muscles as he crossed his arms over his chest. He followed the line of Arthur’s neck up his face to slowly land on eyes framed in golden lashes that were slowly tracking the faces of their group. 

Merlin could barely hear Arthur exchanging greetings with everyone else, the sound of his heart beating faster and faster as his turn for Arthur’s eyes to land on him drew closer. He subtly watched the way Arthur’s fake wings fell around him in a cocoon, and Merlin wasn’t poetic by any means, but the sight made him want to start writing fucking sonnets or something. He could feel a flush start to spread across his chest and neck as Arthur’s eyes finally clasped onto his. 

Arthur dropped his gaze quickly, eyes wide and tinged with something he couldn’t recognize; Merlin could only squirm to the sounds of their friends talking about something inane while blue eyes raked down his form. His hands unconsciously tugged down the edges of his shorts, and Merlin nearly jumped at the way Arthur’s eyes flew back up to his with an almost deranged edge. 

“ _ Mer _ lin,” Arthur said his name in that infuriatingly wanton way of his, a smirk playing across his lips,“if you’re a devil, and  _ I’m  _ an angel, are w—” 

Before Arthur could finish whatever borderline offensive thing he was about to say, Merlin had pushed himself off the counter edge that had been digging into his spine and shot off with a hysterically mumbled “ _ I have to go _ .” 

He ignored the low, practically growled call of his name to continue his walk-almost-run to the first door he saw, which might be Arthur’s bedroom now that he was looking closer but he was already here and he couldn’t just stop now. 

Merlin flung the door open and prayed he hadn’t been followed as he shut it behind him, heart racing and eyes feverishly jumping from spot to spot as he realized, yes, this really was Arthur’s room (a place he was quite familiar with, even if it wasn’t for the reasons he wanted; you can only call yourselves best friends if you’ve crashed in their bed, fully clothed, after a bender of epic proportions). 

In a poor attempt to calm himself, Merlin forcibly sat himself down on the bed, back to the door. It didn’t help; rather, it just made him think about what it would be like for Arthur to take him apart on this bed, the feeling of silk sliding across their skin. He screwed his eyes shut, exhaling slowly and planning how to escape. 

In his frenzy, Merlin didn’t notice someone slipping in after him until the one voice he didn’t want to hear drawled his name in a tone that shouldn’t make goosebumps break out all over. He swallowed, and decided to not turn around, hoping if he pretended Arthur wasn’t here, the other would go away. 

His plans were ruined when he heard footsteps, and a pair of white shoes stepped onto the floor that he had been staring at. Merlin watched them stand there impatiently, one foot tapping the hardwood floor slowly. He followed the lines of the calves up, eyes lingering on how it looked like his jeans were painted onto his thighs, before shooting up to see narrowed, stormy blue eyes watching him. 

(He noted, with mild interest, that Arthur had somehow lost the wings in the journey from the kitchen to his bedroom). 

“ _ Mer _ lin,” Arthur repeated, lips barely moving as he merely stood there and held their eye contact. Merlin nervously darted out his tongue to lick his lips, forcing down a jolt when Arthur’s eyes instantly flew down to his lips. 

“Arthur,” He replied, leaning back when Arthur took a step into his space, his legs brushing against the tips of Merlin’s knees. He missed the dark, hazy look in Arthur’s eyes as he exposed his neck to look up at the other. 

“What possessed you to dress up as a devil?” Arthur’s voice was deceptively soft in the silence of the room, the sounds of the party vibrating lowly like it was miles away. He looked down his nose at Merlin in the way only the Pendragons could, lips parted and lashes grazing his cheekbone. 

“A-arthur, I swear, I didn’t even—Gwen and Morgana forced me—I wasn’t even going to come, but they forced me and I usually don’t even wear a Halloween costume, but they told me—” 

Merlin was rambling, he knew he was, but the force of Arthur’s undivided attention in his bedroom of all places was enough to twist his insides up. His lips kept spitting out words, and he could tell Arthur was reaching the end of his patience. 

“—and I can go, if you want, I’ll just leave right no—” 

“ _ Merlin, _ ” Arthur cut into his babbling, eyes bright with amusement in a way that had indignation flare up in Merlin. Before he could open his mouth to snap irately, he felt his breath catch when one of Arthur’s hands wrapped around his neck gently, thumb coming to rest in the hollow of his neck. 

“ _ Arthur, _ ” Merlin gasped when Arthur’s grip tightened almost experimentally, his eyes narrowed and lips pursed the way they did when he was coming up with strategies against opponents on the pitch. His lips parted without permission when Arthur’s hand slowly cupped his jaw, thumb brushing against his bottom lip. 

Later, Merlin would blame it on the fact that he was so horny he wasn’t thinking straight, but in the moment he did what his monkey brain told him to do: he sucked Arthur’s thumb into his lips, swirling his tongue around the digit like they did this every day. 

“Fuck,  _ Mer _ lin,” Arthur replied to nothing, eyes focused on the way Merlin couldn’t help himself from sucking harder on the thumb, starting to grow hard just from this. 

“If you want,” Merlin blurted out, cursing the fact that his brain to mouth filter decided not to work tonight when Arthur’s grip on his jaw loosened and his eyes widened. Silence stretched between them, but the thumb on his lip started to swipe across it again, and Merlin couldn’t help but hope. 

“If  _ I  _ want—do  _ you  _ want?” Was what Arthur asked  _ eagerly _ , instead of running away screaming like Merlin had expected, and it made his eyes widen in shock. 

“Do I  _ want?  _ Yes, you fucking prat, I  _ have _ wanted for three bloody years, you fucking pillock—” Merlin’s eyes felt like they were about to water, and great, he had the chance to be fucked silly by the love of his life, and he was about to cry all over him. 

“ _ Mer _ lin—shut up,” Was all Arthur said before the hand around his jaw tightened again, and then he was being pulled into a crushing kiss. 

It wasn’t like any other kiss Merlin had received. It was hard, messy, hot, and exactly what he’d been waiting for. Merlin’s hands shot up to grip the blistering skin of Arthur’s waist, moaning like a damn teenager into the kiss before they even used tongue. 

Arthur kissed like he played; domineering, powerful, and fucking skilled. The instant Merlin’s lips parted into a moan Arthur reciprocated by parting his lips and licking across the line of his teeth which he eagerly parted for their tongues to meet. He shuddered when Arthur’s tongue slid into his mouth easily, licking and nipping Merlin’s lips till they were undoubtedly swollen and as red as his costume. 

Merlin took Arthur in after they pulled away from each other, breathing heavily and eyes hazy with want. Arthur’s lips were pink and glossy with spit, and Merlin immediately wanted them on his again. He tugged on the other’s belt loops weakly, so he was surprised when Arthur came easily, a playful grin growing on his lips. 

“Do you know how you look?” Arthur’s voice was rough and shaky as he moved till he was towering over Merlin, his neck aching from looking up at the other. 

“Do you know how you look right now, in your tiny little shorts that don’t hide anything and nipples poking out your shirt like it’s freezing in here?” 

Arthur pushed past Merlin onto the center of the bed, giving him a glimpse of that ridiculously perfect ass for a second, before a pair of hands was dragging him onto the other’s lap seconds later. Merlin let himself be manhandled until his legs were situated on either side of Arthur, his hands wrapped around the other’s biceps. 

“No better than you look, not wearing a bloody shirt,” Merlin grumbled, jumping when Arthur chuckled lowly, hands that were previously on his shoulders running down his back till they rested above the swell of his ass. 

Arthur worried his bottom lip between his teeth, looking oddly hesitant as the two held eye contact. Merlin dipped in, eyes hooded as he hovered in front of Arthur’s lips with bated breath. He moved his hands to gently rest against the other’s chest, noting the way Arthur’s breath hitched as he moved their bodies closer. 

“Merls—Can I—” Arthur broke off, a conflicted look on his face even as his eyes dilated from the way one of Merlin’s hands had wrapped around his neck, thumb rubbing up and down the line of his jaw. 

“ _ Anything,  _ Arthur,” Merlin answered the unfinished question, purposefully letting his full weight drop onto Arthur’s crotch, moving in a way that didn’t leave his intentions unclear. 

He smiled into the kiss Arthur crowded him with, eyes sliding shut when Arthur sloppily kissed his way down Merlin’s neck. He nearly whimpered when teeth scraped over his adam’s apple, a tongue darting out to assuage the blooming line of red. 

Their lips met again when Merlin let himself rock into Arthur’s hold, panting into his parted mouth. He whined into the kiss when Arthur’s grip moved from his hips to his ass, hands large enough that they covered them as they squeezed. 

“You can’t just say shit like that,” Arthur growled when they parted, punctuating his words by gripping the edge of Merlin’s crop top and roughly yanking it up till it was completely off and tossed off the bed (their halo & devil horns laid on the floor, long forgotten). 

“I’ll take it as permission.” 

“It is,” Merlin gasped when Arthur pressed biting kisses down his collarbone and chest, lips running across his skin till they softly blew air over his hard nipples. 

“It is what?” Arthur asked, and before Merlin could answer, a burning warmth was taking his left nipple in, a tongue swirling around it in languid circles. Merlin whimpered and dug his fingers into Arthur’s shoulder, mock scowling at the cattish look Arthur gave him. 

He ran his fingers through the tresses of Arthur’s hair, curling them and yanking his head up with a dignified smirk when the other shot him an irritated look. Merlin captured Arthur’s frown with his lips, biting into the kiss and letting the other swipe his tongue across Merlin’s bottom lip. He pulled away from Arthur seconds later, hiding a smile at the narrowed eyes he received. 

“It’s permission to fuck me,  _ Arthur, _ ” Merlin whispered, rolling the other’s name in the same tone he said Merlin’s name all the time, rolling his hips down onto Arthur’s crotch at the same time. 

“Is that so?” Arthur’s voice was out of breath yet forceful, and Merlin barely had time to react before calloused hands were reaching into his shorts to grab his ass, fingers digging into the soft flesh. He keened, head buried in the line of Arthur’s collarbones as Arthur pressed hot, open mouth kisses into the space where Merlin’s neck met his shoulder. 

“Yes,” Merlin hissed, running his hand down Arthur’s chest desperately till it reached the waistband of his jeans, fingers pathetically pulling at the buttons. Arthur huffed in amusement, hands leaving his ass to pull off the jeans before Merlin could do anything, exposing a pair of briefs that were molded to his skin. 

“Well, go on,” Arthur grinned wolfishly at Merlin, leaning in to lick a stripe up his neck which sent shivers down his spine. Merlin swallowed audibly when Arthur nipped at the small space between his ear and neck before capturing his earlobe between his teeth. He rolled downwards again, sighing shakily as the pressure was relieved yet increased. 

Merlin was achingly hard at this point, and he could see a similar bulge pushing against Arthur’s briefs. He felt a wet tongue lick the shell of his ear, and Merlin couldn’t help the moan that spilled from his lips. His ears had always been sensitive, and Arthur fucking knew that, from the satisfied chuckle that rumbled through his body. 

“Off, off, off,” Fell from Merlin’s lips as he snagged his fingers into Arthur’s briefs, pulling them down in one fell swoop. He licked his lips when Arthur’s cock sprang free, wrapping his hand around it, feeling the thickness for a moment. 

He squeezed lightly, and bit down a smirk when the back of Arthur’s head smacked against the headboard, lips parted as they made eye contact. Merlin pulled in one swift upward movement, grinning when the other immediately cursed loudly at the strokes that followed. He let his thumb run over the head of Arthur’s cock, rubbing against the slit and watching precome bead and run over. 

“M-merlin,  _ fuck,  _ just—” Arthur’s voice was rough as he pushed into Merlin’s hand, hips jerking and eyes glossed over. Merlin found himself silencing the other by covering his mouth with his, sighing when Arthur’s tongue slid against his, hot and messy as saliva covered their lips. 

Merlin shuddered in surprise when Arthur roughly pulled down his shorts, letting his cock jump free. He moaned when he felt their cocks slide together, brushing against his hand and the hard line of Arthur’s cock as Merlin rocked into the small space. 

When they parted with a pop, Merlin took a second to just watch Arthur, chest heaving and glowing in the light of the lamp. His hair was matted to his forehead with sweat already, and the lines of his face jumped with the shadows. Merlin had to force down an idiotic grin as he shimmied back a little, ignoring the whine Arthur made at the distance. 

The whine turned into a stuttered gasp when Merlin wrapped his lips around Arthur’s cock and sucked the head into his mouth. He flattened out his tongue, running it up and around the head before swallowing down a few more inches, breathing through his nose. Arthur was making almost strangled noises, one hand tightly gripping Merlin’s hair. 

Merlin took a breath and swallowed all of Arthur down, splaying his hand across Arthur’s hips to keep him from jerking up. His nose was pressed to the skin above Arthur’s cock, and he let himself sit there for a moment, Arthur’s length heavy and hot in his mouth. 

Merlin’s own cock was leaking with precome, and he rutted into the sheets as he suckled on Arthur, moaning as the sheets rubbed his cock dry. He bobbed his head a few times, jaw aching from the size of the cock in his mouth. 

“ _ Jesus,  _ Merlin, if you don’t pull off, I’m goin—” 

Merlin pulled away all at once, closing the gap between them before Arthur could finish his sentence, pressing their lips together in an open mouthed kiss again. He could still taste Arthur’s precome on his tongue, and wondered if Arthur found himself as delicious as Merlin did. Merlin could feel his cock slide against Arthur’s, and a desperation bubbled in his chest as he grinded against it, eating up the moans that spilled from Arthur’s lips. 

“Fuck me, please, Arthur, I  _ need _ you to fuck me,” Merlin whispered against Arthur’s lips, eyes lidded as he continued to rock slowly in Arthur’s hold. He whined when Arthur tightened his grip on Merlin’s hips, stopping his movements. 

“Let me try something first,” Was what Arthur said instead, pressing a nipping kiss to the line of Merlin’s jaw while one hand grazed against his hole, making him jump. Merlin found himself nodding before he even knew what he was agreeing to, pressing his ass into the grip of Arthur’s hand. 

“On your hands and knees, that way,” Arthur commanded, gently nudging Merlin till he was facing the end of the bed, ass pointed towards Arthur. He shivered at the hands that wrapped around his hips, at the open mouthed kiss pressed to the base of his spine. 

“Tell me if it becomes too much, okay?” Arthur asked softly, lips brushing against the curve of Merlin’s ass, where they remained till Merlin let out a choked  _ ‘okay _ .’ He could hear the drawer next to the bed open and slide shut, followed by a clicking sound. 

Merlin jerked in surprise when a cool liquid pooled in the small of his spine, spilling into the crack of his ass and hole. Arthur made a shushing noise, which would typically be patronizing, but only sent shivers down his spine. 

“Do you know how bad I’ve wanted you?” Arthur’s voice was low and dark, and Merlin lowered to his elbows when he felt one of his fingers begin to circle the tight ring of the hole, spreading the lube around the area. 

“How I’ve wanted you like this for so long?” Arthur continued, pushing the tip of his finger into Merlin for a second, before slowly, agonizingly slow, pushing his entire finger in. Merlin’s back arched involuntarily, exhaling shakily as the burn spread through him. He took a moment to let it settle, before rocking back for more, growing harder at the obscene sound of a wet finger up his ass. 

“M-more, Arth—” 

“Good boys don’t talk,” Arthur cut him off, voice deep and filled with a commanding aura that made Merlin whimper into the sheets. He flushed when the command was paired with a light slap to his ass, leaving a slight sting that made his cock drip with precome.

“I’ve imagined fucking your hole so many times it’s all I can think of some days,” Arthur continued like he hadn’t been interrupted, sliding a second finger in. Merlin couldn’t help but flush at the words, biting back a moan. 

Merlin fucked back onto the fingers, crying out when the pads of Arthur’s fingers brushed against his prostate. He knew that Arthur knew, because the next fuck of his fingers purposefully pushed against it, hard enough that Merlin felt tears spring to his eyes even as his cock ached to be touched. 

“How I’ve watched you for  _ years,  _ watched you flirt with other guys, heard about your one night stands, while I dreamt about fucking you into the mattress every night?” 

And then, Arthur blew hot air over his hole, and Merlin jerked in surprise, because he knew what was coming next. His face flooded with color and he held his breath, moaning loudly when a tongue pressed flat against his hole, hotter and wetter than anything he’d ever had down there. Merlin exhaled loudly when Arthur pressed an open mouthed kiss against his hole, tongue flicking out at it. The two fingers continued to push in and out, and Merlin truly felt like he could come from this alone if this kept up. 

Arthur’s tongue pushed inside and Merlin felt his toes curl at the feeling, the wet tongue fucking in and out of him in time with the fingers that were still there. He felt heat spread through him when Arthur curled his tongue up, lips sloppily moving against his hole; saliva was spread everywhere, and Merlin cried out when his tongue curled just right. 

“You like that, baby?” Arthur murmured against his skin, and Merlin sobbed at the overstimulation of the fingers pumping inside him, the tongue, and the saliva and lube spread all over his hole. 

“Arthur, I need you, please, god, I, let me,” Merlin babbled, looking over his shoulder to see Arthur’s face, whose lips were covered in saliva and hair tousled wildly. Arthur nodded roughly, tapping Merlin’s ass till they returned to their previous position, with him sprawled in the other’s lap. 

Merlin shuddered when their lips met in a kiss, eyes shut as their tongues slid together, wet and slow with lust, even as he desperately thrust into the taut muscles of Arthur’s thigh. He took a deep breath and pushed Arthur back onto the bed, grinning when Arthur shot him a raised eyebrow and quirked lips (which was somewhat ruined by the sex hazed look still lingering in his eyes). 

“Let me do this,” Merlin whispered, taking in the widening of Arthur’s eyes when he slowly coated the other’s cock in lube with satisfaction. His hole was loose and ready, and by the way Arthur’s fingers were digging into his hips tightly, the other was ready too. 

“Are you su-ure?” Arthur’s voice was shaking from watching Merlin, who had just grabbed the base of his cock, trying to find the right angle. 

“Don’t worry—” Merlin sighed, lips parting as he lifted himself and hovered over the head of Arthur’s cock, letting the head tease his hole, “—I’ll take care of it.” 

He snapped his eyes open to watch Arthur as he slid down on his cock in one smooth movement, exhaling sharply at the feeling of being filled, of being speared open on Arthur. Arthur, whose head had dropped to the pillow, chest heaving and eyes nearly rolled back in his head as Merlin bottomed out, ass pressed against Arthur’s balls. 

“ _ Fucking christ, _ ” Arthur cursed, head thrown back and neck glinting with sweat as his grip around Merlin’s hips tightened enough to leave bruises. He shifted slightly, taking gasping breaths as he got used to Arthur’s length. 

“God,” Merlin whimpered; he’d never felt this filled before. It felt like he was going to be split apart, but the pleasure was burning through him, straining at his cock as he simply sat there. 

Merlin took a breath, leaning forward and resting his hands against the headboard for support as he pulled himself up, and then slid back again, moaning at the sensation. He glanced down at Arthur, who was watching him intently, pupils dilated and sweat glinting across his forehead. 

“Did I make a deal with the devil?” Arthur gasped out when Merlin repeated the motion, adding a small rotation in his hips this time, shivering at the sparks of pleasure it sent up his spine. 

“W-what?” Merlin spluttered, forgetting to move as he splayed his hands across Arthur’s chest. The other grinned up at him, white teeth glinting with joy. 

“I must have made a deal with the devil to experience something as beautiful as you,” Arthur explained as he twisted one hand around Merlin’s neck, pulling him down into an achingly sweet kiss, tongues swirling around each other sensually. 

“Oh, shut it, will you?” Merlin smirked when he pulled away, swirling his hips and smirk widening when Arthur bit back a hiss. 

“Why don’t you make me?” Arthur teased, and before Merlin could react, he was slamming up into him, hands tight around his hips. 

Merlin mewled like a fucking virgin, crying out as Arthur huffed his way through rapid upwards thrusts, each movement sending burning pleasure through him. He tossed his head back with a soundless moan when Arthur’s cock hit his prostate, meeting each of his thrusts with downward movements of his own. 

“Didn’t you say you were going to do this?” Arthur asked, stopping his thrusts to look up at a scowling Merlin with a smirk of his own. 

“I did,” Merlin retorted, rolling his hips and biting back a cry when Arthur’s cock brushed his prostate again. He stilled when Arthur’s fingers dug into his hips again, taking a moment to resume his previous motions, sliding himself up and down his cock. 

Merlin took vindictive pleasure in watching Arthur lose all control as he began to bounce on the other cock at this point, letting his ass meet the skin of Arthur’s balls with slapping noises as he picked up the speed. He could feel pressure building in his cock, and he knew Arthur knew when they made eye contact. 

Merlin moaned when Arthur’s hand wrapped around his cock as he continued to bounce on his cock, thumb pressed against his slit and grip unforgiving. He could only watch as the tendons in Arthur’s neck tensed as Merlin sank back onto his cock, rolling and shifting. Merlin didn’t have time to react when Arthur thrusted up once more, spearing him thoroughly as he felt climax approaching. 

Arthur’s hand tightly gripped his neck and dragged them into a searing kiss as his grip around Merlin’s cock tightened, their teeth clashing as they chased the high. Merlin gasped, open mouthed and grunting as heat shot through his cock, his come shooting out all over Arthur’s chest. 

He let himself fall into Arthur’s tight grip, loose and pliant as the other fucked up into him a few more times, before Arthur was coming too, hot cum filling Merlin with stuttering hip thrusts. Merlin sighed into the crook of Arthur’s neck as he sucked and licked into the junction of his neck and shoulder. 

Merlin pulled himself out with slow, drawling movements, rolling over till he’s tucked against Arthur’s side, bodies pressed against each other. He felt Arthur knock their foreheads together, and then lips are pressing against his, soft and tired as they move together, slipping open and tongues lazily sliding against each other. 

He can barely keep his eyes open when they pull away, but he spots the pleased smile on Arthur’s lips, which doesn’t leave till Merlin licks into his mouth till the other lets out a strangled moan. 

“Let’s talk properly tomorrow, okay?” Arthur asks casually, but the downwards tick of his mouth and the furrow of his brow give him away. Merlin is up and kissing away the furrow with a gentle press of his lips before he knows what he’s doing, and when he draws away, Arthur looks at him like he’s never seen him before, eyes wide in wonder. 

“Okay,” Merlin agrees, voice low with sleep. 

Arthur doesn’t say anything, but he wraps an arm around Merlin’s waist, pulls him in till they’re practically on top of each other, and presses his lips against his forehead. 

_ Tomorrow.  _

  
  



End file.
